<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As You Wish by TrueLoveBeliever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733150">As You Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveBeliever/pseuds/TrueLoveBeliever'>TrueLoveBeliever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Princess Bride [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Princess Bride (1987), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, Angst, Ewok language, Fluff, Inspired by Princess Bride, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Very light smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveBeliever/pseuds/TrueLoveBeliever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Devastated by the loss of his one true love, Ben swears he will never love again. However, one cannot refuse when a princess is the one asking for his hand in marriage. Resigned to doing his duty for the kingdom, Ben spends most of his time by himself...until he is suddenly abducted while alone in the woods. </p><p> </p><p>This is a slightly angsty, fun, and romantic fusion of The Princess Bride and Star Wars....with a few slight twists of my own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Phasma, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Princess Bride [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue/Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhampirsDrinkEspresso/gifts">DhampirsDrinkEspresso</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a warped Star Wars/Princess Bride story. Rey is Westley and Ben is Buttercup. There will be parts that are similar to both movies, and I will be adding my own twists to the story. This was all inspired by a comment on a post I made on Facebook, so this here is for person X who shall remain nameless unless if they okay me namedropping them like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Prologue </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Look at you. You're sitting there; phone or tablet in hand, scrolling restlessly through fanfiction after fanfiction searching for the next unoriginal story to catch your eye. </p><p> </p><p>What will it be? That one over there where Rey is getting banged seven ways to Sunday by steamy Hogwarts professor Ben Solo is a good choice. Huh? Oh. Waiting for an update, huh? Me too, me too. </p><p> </p><p>Well...what about that one where Rey is a cute little omega to Ben Solo's massive (up to you to decide what <em> exactly </em> is massive &lt;wink wink&gt;) Alpha? What do you mean which one? Oh, you greedy little thing. You have read them all, huh?</p><p> </p><p>All right, you seem like maybe a time travel person to me? There is one that just updated that would knock your socks off, especially since it involves Rey flustering wannabe-evil Kylo Ren and helping Ben Solo escape. I mean, seriously people-it has sexy times, Parent reunions, BEN SOLO BLUSHING DURING THE INTERROGATION SCENE. (When it involves Rey, it isn't Kylo Ren-always Ben Solo!) What more could you ask from a time travel fic? A happy ending? (I'm sure the author wouldn't screw us over on that...right?)</p><p> </p><p>Ooooh, and how about that newish Greek Mythology AU where Kylo!Hades kidnaps Rey!Persephone and drags her to the Underworld? Oh, I see. You're waiting for it to get longer before you invest. 40,000+ words for 10 chapters (so far) not enough for you, huh? Okay...okay...cool cool cool cool cool cool no doubt no doubt. I'm sure the author will get right on that and not invest her time in another potentially long story.</p><p> </p><p>I see that you have either read these stories or have added them to the list but are still feeling just a tad bit greedy and want even more. Well, I may have something for you in terms of a new read, ya know...if you are interested. It's a tale of courage and honor, love and sacrifice, death and life. Promises broken and promises kept, and promises made anew.</p><p> </p><p>I mean, the story has got it all! True love, sword fights, vicious plots, giants, princes and princesses, adventure, danger, magic, and passionate romance that may have Karen in the corner demanding to speak to the manager over how Mature the story got. </p><p> </p><p>"What story?" You may be wondering. Well settle in boys and girls, cause we are only at the beginning. And it all starts, with a boy...and the farm girl living in his stable….</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Chapter 1 </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>On a plot of land in the prosperous kingdom of Floren, there was a farm. A plot of land large enough for farming yet abandoned, it hosted a cottage, stables, and a neglected garden that had grown wild with berries and mushrooms. The land had been settled into by a young gangly boy, trying so hard to act as if he was a man.</p><p> </p><p>To be fair to the boy, at first glance most would probably mistake him as such. He was quite a tall youth, and had features that would make him appear quite distinguished one day. But until he grew into them, he had a nose that was a bit too large for his face, and ears that tended to stick out past his hair.</p><p> </p><p>His name was Ben, and he had taken the last name Solo as he had no memory of his parents or of any life before he woke up a half mile from the land he had settled into. All he could remember about himself was his name and his age-he had recently turned sixteen.</p><p> </p><p>He would have sunk into despair and hopelessness over the misfortune he faced, if it wasn't for the farm he stumbled upon. He saw that the land was workable, and was pleased that the cottage was big enough for him to live in and the stable large enough to house at least two horses.</p><p> </p><p>He settled in rather quickly, laboring through the day to gather enough supplies with which to bargain and trade at the local market. Most of which came from the garden, which grew things that had gone out of season. The most astonishing bloom from the garden, and something that Ben plucked on a whim, were breathtaking deep blue roses.</p><p> </p><p> The following day when he made it to the market, he was surprised to find that he had enough to trade for two working horses for the fields...with a little bit of money to spare. He was surprised to find that most of his fortune came from the roses, and was shocked when the merchant he sold them to begged him to return with more the next time he came back.</p><p> </p><p>He led the horses home, leading them into the stables and getting them settled in and fed before going back to the cottage for a supper of salted pork he purchased, mushrooms, and a few sliced up carrots. After eating, he was tired and went to rest on the thin mattress he found in the second room.</p><p> </p><p>He slept deeply until he was woken by a feeling that something was wrong. He got up and went outside, making his way towards the stables...using the light of the moon to navigate his path. Poking his head inside, he nearly tripped over the little body tucked against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Wary hazel eyes peered up at him from the face of whom Ben realized was a girl not much younger than he. As he studied her, he realized that she was afraid (probably thinking that he would punish her for being there), and his heart filled with compassion for her.</p><p> </p><p>He held out his hand with soft eyes and a gentle smile. "You know, I could use some help with this place. Wanna stay and be a farm girl? I don't have much money to give you. Actually….none, really. But I think with a bit of hard work, we could change that."</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him skeptically. "Do you always invite complete strangers to live with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No idea. But I'm willing to risk it if you are." She eyed his hand and hesitantly took it, allowing him to pull her up. "There's only one bed inside-"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" She jerked away, tensing and glaring at him. He held his hands up in apology and pleaded with her to wait.</p><p> </p><p>"I was <em> going </em> to say that it may make you a bit uncomfortable to be in the cottage since we don't know each other. Then I was going to offer some blankets or something for you to use until we can build you your own lodgings."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." She fidgeted, and he had to squint to see that she was toying with a rusty nail no bigger than his finger. "That...that sounds nice."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her and offered his hand again. She let the nail fall and allowed him to lead her out of the stables. "We can go inside and grab some blankets. How's that sound, farm girl?"</p><p> </p><p>She quietly followed him before she smiled and said, "As you wish".</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************</p><p> </p><p>And so it was that for the next two years, Ben, and the girl he later learned went by Rey, lived and worked the farm together. Ben grew a little more into his body, and Rey went from being a tiny fourteen year old girl to a graceful sixteen year old.</p><p> </p><p>(When Ben had first found out that Rey had only lived for fourteen years, he pointed out she was rather short for her age. She scowled and didn't speak to him for three days until he apologized.)</p><p> </p><p>Ben would often give her many tasks, as much was needed to be done before they could retire for the evening. She never spoke much; and every time he would ask her to do something, she would smile at him before saying, "As you wish". </p><p> </p><p>It became a bit of a game for him-to see what it would take for her to crack and say anything else. It had not escaped his attention how she had grown and changed within the past few years, and it drove him slightly mad that she never appeared affected by him.</p><p> </p><p>"Farm girl, I need you to muck out the stalls for the horses." He would say, knowing she hated the smell of dung.</p><p> </p><p>"As you wish." She would reply, determinedly making her way to the stables.  </p><p> </p><p>"Farm girl, I need you to help me weed the garden before nightfall." He would request, knowing that the blue roses fascinated her and that she would spend as much time admiring them as she would working. (Somehow, Ben could never seem to mind that.)</p><p> </p><p>"As you wish." She would grin, grabbing their gloves and buckets before heading outside to begin weeding. There were times when she would prick her finger on the thorns guarding the roses, and he would send her away to tend to them...knowing if he did not, that she would continue to weed without complaint of pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Farm girl, I need you to go fetch some water." After a moment he added, "Please." (She always seemed to like it when he requested things instead of demanding them, as he sometimes did when stressed over the farm or the garden.)</p><p> </p><p>She smiled softly, grabbed the bucket he held, and told him, "As you wish".</p><p> </p><p>Now it took Ben quite a while to figure out; but one day when he asked Rey to pass a biscuit during breakfast, he noticed how fond she looked when she uttered those three words. He realized she had never gotten cross with him or complained at any of the chores he had given her...she had always done what he asked, and took care of him as much, if not more, than he took care of her.</p><p> </p><p>He beheld her before him at the table, content and eating quietly. She was dressed in old clothes of his-a shirt that hugged her frame, and trousers that came down to her calf. Her hair was up in the same bun she had kept it in for years. (He did not think that he had ever seen her hair in any other style, now that he thought of it.) Her eyes, a mesmerizing hazel, looked up and caught his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Farm girl," he started, "come here?" She silently rose and walked around their tiny table until she stood beside him. Even sitting, he was still of a height that he did not have to look too high to meet her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Looking into her eyes, he finally understood that for so long, when she told him "As you wish", what she was really saying was that she loved him. What else could she mean but that, especially with the way she always gave him exactly what he needed and knew him better than he knew himself?</p><p> </p><p>"Farm girl," he breathed, "kiss me?" He knew now that he was in love with her. A pure, deep, and abiding love that made him thank the heavens that he had offered his hand to her that night in the stables.</p><p> </p><p>And when she whispered, "As you wish", and touched her lips to his, he knew that he wanted to be with this woman for the rest of his life. When they drew apart and he told her that he loved her, he believed that everything would work out for them when she told him she loved him too.</p><p>***************************************************</p><p>But what Ben did not know about Rey was that she had a past. A past that she tried so hard to keep from him until one day she couldn't anymore and told him the whole truth.</p><p> </p><p>She was a runaway, she explained. She had been an orphan who had tried so hard to survive, but was placed with a family that already had too many mouths to feed. She had stolen some gold from several of their neighbors to escape and live her life elsewhere...and the thought of owing that debt had haunted her ever since. But over the past two years, she had saved every coin he had given her. </p><p> </p><p>Now, she had just enough to make the voyage back-across the sea instead of over land as it would be quicker-and return to him before the harvest. He wanted desperately to beg her not to go, but he would not keep her from doing what she had to in order to make right what she had done wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll return soon. Wait for me?" She asked tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>He tucked a freshly bloomed rose behind her ear, and kissed her in farewell. "I'll wait." He vowed. "Come home to me." She responded by holding him tightly and claiming his lips one more time. Watching her ride away on the faster of their two horses, he prayed that she would return safely, and swiftly. </p><p> </p><p>Weeks later, he received word that the ship she had been sailing on had been attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts and his crew. And as everyone is aware, the Dread Pirate Roberts doesn't take prisoners, and the pirate was as vicious as he was cruel. There was no other alternative-Rey had to be dead.</p><p> </p><p>He sank into despair. The love of his life, the woman he had planned on asking to marry him, was gone. He could barely sleep, rarely ate, and began to waste away as he mourned his true love. </p><p> </p><p>He would never love again, he swore. Never ever again, because there would never be anyone in the world that he could ever possibly love as much as he had loved his farm girl. He felt as if his entire being had been turned upside down and inside out.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to be Ben Solo anymore. Ben Solo had died the moment he had discovered that his other half was lost to him forever. He would take on a new name, he decided. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the sky, and at the pouring rain. Rey had loved the rain-she would duck outside at the first few drops and spin around among the droplets. He wanted to be named for the sky, so that he had a part of her with him always. Kylo, he decided. No longer Ben, but Kylo. (He dropped the name of Solo, as it hit just a bit too close to him how alone he was.)</p><p> </p><p>And so it was that Kylo withdrew from the world, tending to his gardens and land while mourning the loss of his beloved. The roses blossomed, filling the air around the cottage with their sweet fragrance. He continued selling them to the merchants in the village, and amassed quite a profit, as he rarely spent any of his earnings. </p><p> </p><p>As the years passed, he became more and more numb to life around him. So when the princess of their kingdom began paying him visits to see the roses she claimed were unlike any in all the land, he failed to see the contemplative look she kept giving him.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally claimed passionate love for him one day and proposed marriage, everything within him screamed for him to say no. But she was the princess, and none could refuse her. It was with a leaden heart that he agreed, and she encouraged him to leave and journey with her to the palace that day.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully potted a few of the roses and gave the land to the townspeople to do with as they liked. As he rode behind the princess to the palace, he made sure not to look back at the place he once thought would be the home he and Rey would grow old together in. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps if he had, he would have seen the flowers he tended to with such care wilt a little. There were those that tried to make their way to the farm to try their luck at harvesting the roses, but none could find the cottage, stables, or garden that Ben and Rey had spent so long on. It was as if the place had never even existed to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, it seemed as if the only blue roses that were left were the ones that Kylo carried with him to the palace. The only two requests he made of the princess were that he would be able to have a secluded garden to plant his roses in, and that he would be allowed to go riding alone in the woods nearby the castle.</p><p> </p><p>The princess agreed. She ordered a section be added on to the royal gardens where the only thing that would be grown were the roses. It was kept walled away and hidden from most, and Kylo spent many long hours there to ensure that the blossoms flourished. Before long, the roses were growing everywhere within their confined home.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo would often steal away to read in his private sanctuary. Reading was something he had discovered he knew how to do shortly after arriving at the farm. He and Rey passed many nights with him reading aloud quietly to her with books he had purchased.</p><p> </p><p>It was one day that he realized that it had been four years since he had lost Rey. Three and a half of those years alone on the farm, and half a year alone in this giant castle. He was twenty-two years old. Rey...Rey would have been twenty.</p><p> </p><p>With that realization, he abandoned his book and made for the royal stables, determined to ride until he could no longer think of anything but the journey and the horse. He and his horse followed the same path they always did, going deeper and deeper into the woods. The solitude only served to remind him...he was alone. Always...and completely...alone.</p><p> </p><p>A rustle and the snap of a twig quickly disabused him of that notion. <em> Who on earth could that be all the way out here? </em>He wondered. (Who indeed, Kylo. Who...Indeed.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo is kidnapped! Plots are revealed, and a certain person is hot on their trail...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2! I tried to keep it close to the original story, with a few changes of my own. Yes, this story will closely mirror and may even "copy" bits of Princess Bride, but I do not own any of this and it is just for fun...so Don't Sue Me! Hope you all enjoy!</p>
<p>In my defense, I was watching Princess Bride as I was writing the chapter. BTW-so sorry I didn't include the scene where the "Buttercup" character is presented to the court. My B.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WARNING! WARNING!<br/>I have cast Finn as my Inigo. Thus, I refer to him as the "African", like Inigo was referred to as the "Spaniard"<br/>I hope this doesn't offend anyone, and I hope you enjoy Finn....(Spoilers, he will be Finnigo Montoya probably. Sorry if the name is corny lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three figures stood before him. One was a shaggy beast of a man who towered over his companions. He was so large that he managed to be almost at eye level for Kylo, who was still astride his horse. He grinned toothily at Kylo, giving off a gentle air and a sweet disposition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second companion had skin as dark as night, with teeth that gleamed as he smiled politely up at Kylo. Kylo had seen a few men and women who looked like this man-they all either hailed from the Africas or they were descendants of those who did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The African only came up to the giant's shoulder, but appeared completely at ease, as if he had known the giant for a very long time. A sword was clasped to the belt around his waist and swung gently to and fro against his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But really, the one who Kylo was most wary of was the third companion. He had a calculating look in his eye, and appeared as though he was aiming for nonchalance when he seemed more...foreboding. He was the smallest of all three, reaching just a little under the African's chin. Yet from the way the other two stood behind him, it was clear he was the one in charge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(At this point, it is important to wonder-how would things be different if Kylo had heeded that tingle down his spine and rode back the way he came? If he had noticed the way the leader eyed him or how the other two began to slowly fan out to surround him-would the story have been different if he had followed common sense and fled from the men in the woods? Ah, who can say. It is not for us mere mortals to know. But quick-back to the story! The Leader is speaking!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning!" He called politely, drawing Kylo's attention to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning." He replied, steadying his horse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Forgive us, but we seem to be lost. Can you help us?" The African began petting the horse softly, murmuring to it under his breath. The Giant stopped where he was and kept an eye on both the Leader and Kylo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We are in the middle of the woods. Unfortunately, there isn't much around for miles." Kylo said, looking down to watch the African stroking the nose of the horse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excellent." The Leader's voice grew dark. "There will be no one to hear you scream." At that, Kylo's head whipped up and his hands tensed around the reins, prepared to urge the horse away from the three.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Kylo, the Giant was quicker. A hand shot out and clasped the back of his neck, pinching a nerve and causing him to slump over in the saddle unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Kylo was subdued, the Giant pulled him from the saddle and slung Kylo's body over his shoulder. The African grabbed the reins of the horse, and the Leader headed their party as they made their way to a boat hidden not too far from where they had waited for Kylo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boat bobbed about in the water as the Giant and the African loaded Kylo's prone body on board. The Leader took the reins of the horse in one hand and pulled out a scrap of fabric with an insignia displayed on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is that?" The African calls, leaning against the side of the boat to closer see what the Leader held.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is a part of an Army officer's uniform...from the country of Guildur." The Leader said, tucking the fabric into the horse's saddlebag. He slapped it's haunches and all three watched as it rode away, heading back in the direction of the castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Guildur?" The Giant rumbled in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, yes. Guildur! The country across the sea from Floren? The country that just so happens to be their sworn enemy?" The Leader snapped in exasperation. He made his way over to the boat and climbed aboard.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But why let the horse go back with that fabric?" The Giant asked. The Leader groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As I told you before, the horse will go back to the castle and the princess will see that her betrothed has been abducted by Guilderian soldiers. She will order forces to hunt them down and she will discover the dead body of her love across the borders and on Guildur territory. She will blame the Guilderians, and there will be war between the two countries."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But...why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why else?" The Leader cried in exasperation. "Money!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't seem right to kill him." The Giant protested, staring down at Kylo's body. "I think we should reconsider this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Leader puffed up his chest and glared up at the Giant. "I must be going crazy!" He spat. "Truly crazy, if I am hearing the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>'think'</span>
  </em>
  <span> come from your mouth. I did not hire you for your </span>
  <em>
    <span>brains</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you ginormous woolly mammoth!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The African chimed in and said "I agree with Chewie". The Leader turned to him and scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Two men who should be quite adept at killing can't seem to stomach the thought of offing some poor soon-to-be royal. Fine! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> will kill him." He stepped closer and wagged a finger in the African's face. "And don't forget," he added, "I remember how we met. A man so pitiful and drunk, that he couldn't even tip the bottle into his own mouth to take the next sip! I am more than willing to drop you back off at that forsaken tavern."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The African flushed and glanced away, ashamed. "And you!" The Leader pointed to Chewie, "I seem to recall someone who was without companions, cash, and a clue. Do you want me to take you back there? To being a freak of nature in chains in...Iceland?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chewie flinched and shook his head with a cry tinged with anguish. "No, Mitaka. Not that." Mitaka nodded sharply in satisfaction and made his way to the other end of the boat to settle down. The African came over and stroked a hand down one of Chewie's hairy ones in sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright, Chewie. I won't let that happen." Chewie nodded raggedly and leaned down to bump their foreheads together before withdrawing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't let you lose yourself to drink again, Finn." He replied gruffly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his friend so down, Finn thought of a way to cheer him up. He grinned conspiratorially before leaning in to Chewie. "Oh, Chewie. Don't mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Chewie snorted and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He thinks I'm incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>dim</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He always seems to get you </span>
  <em>
    <span>down</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Finn agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Leaving me nothing but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>frown</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitaka groaned and growled. "Will you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>quit</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He demanded. Finn raised his eyebrow at Chewie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A very palpable </span>
  <em>
    <span>hit</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Chewie grunted under his breath. Finn laughed and went to steer the boat away from the shore, keeping the boat towards the middle of the channel as they sailed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Chewie? Anything in our </span>
  <em>
    <span>path</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He called out to the hairy giant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If there is, prepare for a nice cold </span>
  <em>
    <span>bath</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Chewie quipped. Mitaka, who had closed his eyes to nap, jolted up and scowled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough! I mean it! No </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He threatened. Chewie nodded and Mitaka laid back down. Making sure Mitaka was asleep, Chewie walked over to Finn and leaned down to the smaller man's ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bore</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He whispered and winked at Finn's choked laughter. And thus, the two sailed on as Mitaka napped and Kylo lay unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Night fell. Kylo had woken and was watching the three warily. They had not bound him, which irritated him as it must mean that they did not consider him enough of a threat to warrant restraints. Either that, or they did not believe he knew how to swim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn kept glancing back behind them, leading to Kylo wondering what he was looking at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We should reach the cliffs by dawn." Mitaka said as he stared out into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you absolutely sure that no one is following us?" Finn asked Mitaka uneasily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That would be absolutely inconceivable." He replied, completely unconcerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo decided that it was at this point that he should interject, if only to wipe the smug look off the Leader's face. "You won't get away with this." He warned. "Princess Phasma will capture and punish all of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitaka grinned nastily at him. "You should be more worried about yourself, Highness." Kylo looked away, and both glanced towards Finn...who kept peering behind the path of the boat with an increasingly worried expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you looking at?" Mitaka snapped finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you positive nobody is following us?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Completely! We can relax-this is almost over! The Guilderians have no idea what we have done, and the Florinians wouldn't have been able to reach us so quickly." He tilted his head back and added, "So it is absolutely, completely, and TOTALLY inconceivable that we should be worried." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed that way for a bit before he lifted his head and asked, "Why do you keep asking?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, nothing. I just looked back and saw a boat. But you're right….probably nothing." At that, Mitaka jumped up and hurried up the steps to stand beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's probably...just a local trying to get some early fishing in...in the middle of the night….in eel-infested waters." He said lamely as they both eyed the boat following them in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo saw their distraction and took his chance. He dived over the side of the boat, landing in the water with a splash. He began swimming away, trying desperately to get away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back on the boat, Mitaka and Finn jerked their heads around and hurried down the steps to the main area of the boat. "Go after him!" Mitaka cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn shrugged. "There are eels out there." Mitaka growled and looked to Chewie. He gestured to his hairy body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This would weigh me down." He explained apologetically as Mitaka shrieked in outrage. He began barking orders for the two to bring the boat around so they could chase after their runaway captive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo swam faster, determined to make it to the shore. Suddenly, an eerie sound reached his ear and he slowed. The water bobbed as disturbing cries filled the air around him. He blinked furiously, dispelling water as he tried to see what was making such terrifying noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Know what that is?" Mitaka called to him. "Those are the shrieking eels-they always sound louder when they are about to eat human flesh!" Kylo jerked his head around, searching frantically. "Come back now, and we won't hurt you. I don't believe you will get such a generous offer from the eels."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something brushed by him in the water and he gasped. He had no idea what he should do-stay in the water and possibly be eaten, or return to the three as a prisoner on that boat. He turned and saw an eel cutting through the water, getting closer and closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He began swearing violently as it came up and opened it's jaw, mouth gaping as it was getting ready to devour its prey…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Now reader, don't worry-this scene does not end in a gory death at the jaws of a shrieking eel. It would be completely inconceivable for Kylo to perish at this time-he is, after all, quite important to this story. And what kind of monster would allow you to consider, even for a moment, that such an ending would even be possible? That is why the story must be interrupted, however briefly-only to reassure you, dear reader. Not for any other reason. Now, back to the story…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He began swearing violently as it came up and opened it's jaw, mouth gaping as it was getting ready to devour its prey…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hairy hand came from above, grasping and hauling him out of the water, droplets raining from his soaked clothes. Chewie dumped him back on deck, with Mitaka fussing and coming towards him with a length of rope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing Kylo's hands, he began binding his hands roughly in front of him, ignoring Kylo's soaked body. "Bet you think you're so brave, don't you?" He muttered angrily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo met his eyes and said grimly, "Only when compared to people like you." Mitaka had nothing to say to that, and he finished tying off Kylo's bonds with a jerk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure he is getting closer." Finn called down to Mitaka, once more watching the boat in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it-keep sailing!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, the four continued on. Night began to give way to day and Kylo gazed over the side of the boat to see massive cliffs through the early morning fog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This guy is practically on top of us!" Finn worried, and it was true-the boat had gained a considerable amount on them through the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter who he is-he is too late!" Mitaka crowed, pointing towards the cliffs. "The Cliffs of Insanity! Hurry!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chewie and Finn rushed around the boat, moving quickly to bring them to a place where they could dock and exit the boat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only Chewie is strong enough to go this way. Whoever is following us will be forced to sail around until he can find a harbor." Mitaka crowed, forcing Kylo forward with a knife pressed against his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four stepped on rock that jutted out from the cliff. A thick rope hung down, giving Kylo an uneasy feeling. Finn brought a contraption made of leather straps and began putting it on Chewie, looping the straps over Chewie's head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He secured the three of them to Chewie, and Chewie determinedly grabbed onto the rope. Kylo closed his eyes to fortify himself, then refused to look down as they began to climb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Below them, their boat began floating away, as Finn and Chewie had been told not to allow it to stay near the cliffs by Mitaka. Their pursuer's boat came upon the same stretch of rock, and he jumped out of it swiftly...before clasping the rope and beginning the climb himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo saw Finn look down and his eyes bulge slightly. "He's following us-and he is catching up!" He said in shock. Kylo chanced a look himself-it was true. The figure below was following them, and it appeared as if he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> gaining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Inconceivable." Mitaka whispered. "Go faster!" He barked at Chewie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't fast enough for you?" Chewie huffed. Mitaka scowled furiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ridiculous! You are this great hairy beast-a legend, a story whispered from mothers to their babes...and somehow, he is gaining on us!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chewie sighed. "There's four of us and one of him. I'm doing the best I can."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No excuse! I guess I will just have to hire a new giant." Chewie growled a whine at that, and pushed himself a bit faster. "Hurry up! Or are you not worried about unemployment?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chewie kept climbing, and Kylo shot another glance down at their follower. Whoever it was had a thing for black-he didn't see a single piece of clothing that was any other color on the man. Unfortunately, they were still too far apart for him to make out any distinguishable features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finally reached the top. Chewie paused, waiting for Finn to pull himself over the side so that he could bring up Mitaka and Kylo in turn. Once Mitaka was there, he rushed over to where the rope had been secured to a giant rock and began sawing at it with the knife he had threatened Kylo with earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for Kylo, he had collapsed on the dirt where Finn had shoved him, trying desperately not to pass out from the head rush of them doing something so insane and surviving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A snap broke through to his ears, and he lifted his head from the ground as the four watched as the rope began to snap. It finally did, and it rapidly snaked its way to the edge of the cliff before falling off and dropping away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitaka rushed over to where Finn and Chewie were peering over the side. "Did he fall?" He asked them eagerly. Chewie shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's got some strong arms." He said, a hint of admiration in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Inconceivable!" Mitaka yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know...you keep saying that. Are you sure you know what it means? Because...I don't think you do." Finn directed towards him as he kept his eyes trained on the figure below. "Look-he's climbing!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter! Whoever that is, he has seen us with the prince, and must now die! We can't risk him catching us." He looked to Chewie. "You-take the prince. Sling him over your shoulder and carry him." He turned back to Finn. "You keep an eye on our friend down there. If he happens to fall, great! Problem solved. If he doesn't, kill him with your sword. Then meet us on Guilder lands."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn nodded and gripped his sword casually. "I want to duel him left-handed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're in a hurry!" Mitaka protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Still. I don't want this over too quickly-it's been a while since I had a decent fight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitaka groaned. "Fine! Just hurry up!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chewie grabbed Kylo off the ground and hoisted him over his shoulder-much to Kylo's protests that he could walk. Chewie ignored him and walked over to Finn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Be careful." He cautioned gently. "I don't trust men in masks." Finn smiled and clapped his shoulder before tilting his head to indicate Chewie should go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you not see me waiting?" Mitaka fussed. Chewie lumbered after him as the two made their way away from the cliffs, Kylo dangling over Chewie's back with a scowl permanently etched on his face over the indignity of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn danced around on the dirt, thrusting his hand out and bringing it back as if he was fighting an invisible opponent. He drew his sword and flourished it before sighing and sheathing it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He darted back over to the edge, peering over the side before calling out a greeting. "You seem to be having some trouble-slow going, huh?" The figure lifted their head, giving Finn a better view of brown hair flowing past the masked figure's shoulders in front. Now that the person was closer, Finn could see that he was a bit on the shorter side-very diminutive in fact. Hazel eyes glared up at him in exasperation from behind the black mask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't mean to be rude, but do you mind? This is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> difficult, and I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to concentrate!" The figure called, irritated. "I would appreciate not being distracted!" Finn gaped as he came to a realization.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>"You're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wellllllll hello there, Dread Pirate Roberts Rey. Is that you? Gasp. </p>
<p>Hope y'all liked how I had Kylo swung over Chewie's shoulder-it amused me to imagine him practically pouting over being slung like a sack of potatoes over Chewie's back.</p>
<p>I considered changing "Inconceivable" but...I mean, "Inconceivable". Who am I to try and change a classic?</p>
<p>Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! Is it turning out okay, is there anything you like/hate/laughed inconceivably at? </p>
<p>Also, for the prologue section, credit where credit is due:<br/>Hogwarts fic: "The Heartbreak Prince" by disasterisms</p>
<p>Time Travel fic: "Halfway, Between The Black and Grey" by PunkForTheMoment</p>
<p>Hades/Persephone fic:Mine</p>
<p>Keep an eye out for the next chapter!<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The masked woman VS Finn, Chewie, and Mitaka.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the long wait! I had most of this chapter written...but I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep it as is or try and make it different from the movie. (I was watching the movie while writing this, so most of the dialogue will mirror the movie. I plan on branching out away from the movie for some parts soon, and keep parallel to other parts.)</p><p>Can I just say how cool it is that Finn sort of fits with Finnigo so that I could still have the line? I love that line so much. I would say Spoilers but...Finn. Inigo character. Not much to spoil, really.</p><p>Hope to have Chapter 4 up sooner! Enjoy Chapter 3 in the meantime, and don't forget to drop Kudos or a comment to lemme know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman chuckled wryly. "You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all!" He returned easily. "Just makes things a bit more interesting!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stretched her hand above her head slowly, searching for the next rock that she would choose as a handhold to continue her climb. "Well, I aim to please." She chuffed lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn watched her slowly struggle for another minute before he sighed loudly. "Is there any way for you to hurry up? I've got a bit of a schedule to keep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked woman laughed dryly. "Well, if you wanna be useful, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> toss me something to make the climb quicker. Otherwise, you're just going to have to wait. Sorry for the inconvenience!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn nodded thoughtfully. "I could do that-there's still some rope up here! I could lower it down and help you with the rest of the climb."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head and squinted up at him. "Uh-huh." She called dubiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if you would go for that though...especially since I am only still here because of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me? How flattering." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well...to kill you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that she sighed forlornly. "What a damper on an otherwise beautiful relationship." She grinned before rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put a hand against his heart. "I wouldn't kill you until you got to the top, though. I give you my word."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you forgive me if I said I'm not going to believe that? Sorry...looks like you will just have to keep waiting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and muttered how much he hated to wait, pacing away from the edge and returning. "What will it take for you to trust me?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nearly laughed as he saw her shrug cautiously against the cliffs. What an odd sight she made! "Can't say I can really think of anything." She called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He became serious and locked eyes with her, bearing his very soul to her in the depths of his eyes. "I swear on my father's soul, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> help you reach the top alive." She studied him for a moment before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Toss it!" She ordered. He hurried over to the rope and began unraveling enough to lower over the side to reach her. She grasped it and began painstakingly climbing; Finn pulling upwards in assistance. Together the two made quick work of getting her up the rest of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She collapsed over the top and sighed loudly before thanking him. She lay prone for a moment, enjoying the reprieve and the end of such a perilous undertaking. She rose, stretching and reaching for her sword that she had strapped at her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, whoa!" He stopped her. "Take a moment-I can wait until you're ready to fight." She smiled gratefully in appreciation before dropping delicately to rest on a rock. She stretched and groaned as they both heard a slight crack from her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very accommodating of you. My thanks." She grabbed her boots and removed them, upturning them to shake loose gravel and debris from the climb before putting them back on. "A remarkable looking blade." She nodded towards the sword that Finn had drawn to clean, in an attempt to make conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stroked it as he inclined his head in acknowledgement to her. "My father made it." He explained quietly. He kept his face tilted away from her, so she did not see the shadow that had passed over his face when he mentioned his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I will be able to visit him someday-purchase one of my own." She had not been paying close enough attention before, but stilled as she saw how her words made him flinch. "I'm sorry...I didn't realize."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and stood. "If it weren't for the six-fingered man, you would have been able to." He spat bitterly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A man with six fingers? I cannot say that I have ever met such a man." She mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have been looking for that bastard for almost 20 years." He offered her the sword, allowing her to examine it. "This was the last sword my father ever made. The six-fingered man had come to my father, the world's finest swordmaker, to commission what would become my father's masterpiece. He worked day and night for over a year before he believed it was ready. But when the six-fingered man came to collect, he tried to swindle my father out of his hard work. He wanted a fraction of the sword's worth! So...my father refused. And the six-fingered man slaughtered him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell silent as he seemed lost in the past. She twisted the blade back and forth, admiring it before handing it back to him. "I have never seen a finer blade...your father was truly gifted. I am sorry that you lost him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn thanked her. "I wish I had only been able to kill the murderer when I had the chance." He said angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" She inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My father lay dead on the floor, the six-fingered man standing over his corpse. I challenged him to a duel-determined to kill him for my father. But...I failed. When I lay beaten, the man laughed and gifted me with these." He gestured to two thin scars on each cheek. "He left, and I have been looking for him ever since."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's horrible. How old were you when this happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was seven." He replied. "Ever since then, I have studied every day in the art of swordplay so that the next time I meet him, I will be ready. I will go up to him, and I will say, 'Hello. My name is Finnigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's all you have done...all this time?" She asked, a shadow of sadness tinting her words. Such a sad fate for the man-as most know, revenge does not leave you with anything but hardship and sorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well...lately not as much as I would like. Revenge is expensive-I currently work for Mitaka to pay the bills. But, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find the six-fingered man." Here he paused, before adding, "Although, it does get a bit discouraging when it's been 20 years and I have gotten no closer to killing him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quit speaking and they sat together in silence, enjoying each other's company. He watched her as she gazed out over the cliff, admiring the view and enjoying the slight breeze that danced around them. Finally, the masked woman stood, brushing herself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish you all the luck in the world on bringing your father's killer to justice." She offered, grasping the hilt of her sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Ready to fight then?" He rose, facing off against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. "Well, you have been incredibly patient with me. More than fair, really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned. "Such a shame...you seem like a nice girl. I will hate killing you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes and drew her sword. "You seem like such a decent man. I would hate to die."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both crouched, their swords extended towards the other. "Ready." He muttered, darting forward and clashing their swords together. They fought cautiously, testing the other for their defenses and weaknesses. They exchanged compliments as they began to fight more aggressively, dancing around the rocky terrain as they battled the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They worked their way back towards the ledge and Finn smirked. "Something funny?" She asked curiously, dodging a particularly close thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, even though you are better than I am...I know something you don't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Do tell." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced her back before he declared smugly, "I'm not left-handed." He switched to his right hand and leapt for her again, displaying significantly more skill with his dominant hand than he had before when he was fighting with his left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced her to retreat, gaining confidence as she darted up crumbling steps. She nearly fell as she continued to give more ground. He backed her up against the deteriorating wall and the force they pushed against it caused rock to break away and fall over the side, plunging into the waters below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we are spilling secrets," she panted, "I have one for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" He grinned savagely. "What's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked and kicked him back. "You aren't the only one who isn't left-handed." She said silkily before her right hand brandished the blade and she attacked him with vigor. She managed to disarm him and his sword flew down onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed over to the side of the rock, jumping and using a well-placed bar in the rocky wall to aid in his landing. She flipped her sword to rest in a patch of dirt before throwing herself at the bar, swinging over it before using it to propel herself into a graceful flip. She landed and took up her sword, grinning cockily at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What in the hell...who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?" He breathed in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobody." She replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tsked. "Sorry. Hate to disappoint, but...you know how it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and they began attacking each other once again. She didn't hold back, leading Finn to realize how much she had been before. He began to become flustered, his attacks more desperate while she was collected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She disarmed him, and he collapsed in the dirt at her feet. "Do it. Make it quick." He begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And have your father's murderer go free? No. But, I can't afford to have you follow me either, so…" She delivered a swift blow to the back of his head with the hilt of her sword. "My deepest apologies." She directed at his unconscious body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran over and grabbed her sheath before replacing the sword and strapping it back to her belt. She took off, following swiftly behind the prince and his remaining captors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitaka, Chewie, and Kylo watched silently as the masked figure appeared over a hill in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Inconceivable!" Mitaka yelled angrily. "Give him to me." He ordered Chewie. Chewie swung a very disgruntled Kylo down from his back. Mitaka grabbed the rope surrounding Kylo's wrists and tugged him away, holding his knife to where Kylo could see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal with him, and then follow behind us." Mitaka directed back to Chewie. Kylo glared daggers at Mitaka, briefly debating just snatching himself away and escaping. If only that stupid knife wasn't pointed in his direcrion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" Chewie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a freaking giant! Whenever the masked man gets here, just grab a rock and smash his head in!" He demanded, and he and Kylo vanished from Chewie's view, Kylo dragging his feet until encouraged by the blade at his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chewie frowned. "That doesn't seem very fair." He muttered, hiding and waiting for the masked man. He didn't have to wait long, and he was surprised to see that it wasn't a man at all...but a woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really didn't want to kill this poor girl without a fair fight...it just seemed wrong. He picked up a decent sized boulder and hurled it next to her head, watching silently when it exploded upon impact on the rock. She whirled around, drawing her sword and staring at him in stunned silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Warning shot." He said amiably. "I could have killed you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see that." She said breathlessly. "So, why didn't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't seem fair. Put down the sword, and I'll drop the rock...and we can see who the better fighter is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyed his massive figure dubiously. "Fair? Seems like in hand-to-hand, you would have the advantage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted the rock in his hand. "Want me to kill you now?" She shook her head and placed the sword on the ground. He threw away the rock and waited for her to fling herself at him. She looked up at him for a moment before sighing explosively in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She charged and butted against his chest, angry when it didn't even phase him, although unsurprised that it hadn't. She knocked against him a few times before she drew back and huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just messing with me!" She accused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well...maybe a little. But I wanted you to feel like you were doing a good job!" He argued in defense, slowly starting to follow her. "Slow down a little." He ordered, swinging clumsily at her as she darted around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hopped up on a rock and clambered onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing, trying to knock him out. He backed up and knocked her against the rocks, trying to dislodge her. She groaned and tightened her grip, determined to end things quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went down to his knees, clawing at her hands as his vision began to swim. He collapsed, and she held on for a moment longer to ensure he was down. She got off his back and checked his breathing. Seeing that the Giant was fine, she patted his cheek gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweet dreams." She bid, before grabbing her sword and continuing onward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the top of the Cliffs of Insanity, a small party of warriors waited on horseback as Princess Phasma, Kylo's betrothed, observed the dirt silently. She was dressed in gleaming armor, giving her a more masculine aura….making her right at home amongst her companions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A red headed man with a pinched look on his face called out to her. "What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She  maneuvered around, seeing the battle in her mind's eye. "An impressive fight." She commented. "The loser ran away, but these footprints lead towards Guilder. That must be the path the villains have taken with the prince."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shall we pursue the loser?" The red headed man asked. She shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The only thing that matters is the prince." She gave him a significant look before addressing their companions. "We must be prepared for whatever we find. And we must hurry if we are to catch the Guilderians in this heinous act."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swung up on her horse, settling in and lifting an eyebrow towards the red haired man. They nodded subtly at the other before she directed their party onwards in pursuit of the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitaka and a blindfolded Kylo were awaiting the masked woman when she came upon them sitting at a rock draped with a handkerchief. Mitaka didn't seem too surprised to see his adversary was female-other than a raised eyebrow, he did not comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So. It's just us now." He remarked, his knife held under Kylo's throat. The woman began to advance slowly, silently watching as Mitaka took a drink from one of the goblets he had set up on the stone. "Don't come any closer...unless you want him to die?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman held out her arms congenially. "Let's talk about this." She cajoled. Kylo twitched at hearing a woman's voice when he had thought that their follower was a man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing to say. You just want to come in and ruin all my hard work." He fussed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps...a deal?" She bargained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And if you don't stop where you are, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill him." At that, Mitaka dug the blade further into Kylo's neck. Kylo flinched as the blade pricked him, and the woman followed the thin trail of blood that appeared with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well...if we can't come to an agreement...then it seems we are at an impasse." She had dropped the pretense of a kinder demeanor in favor of a tone laced with iron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree. Seems you are pretty well off in terms of physicality, but I am the smarter of us both." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed amused, and only Kylo noticed that it was of a more mocking nature. "You believe so?" He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know all of those great philosophers and mages in the kingdom? The ones who are heralded as being the smartest in the land?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naturally." She returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stupid, the entire lot of them." He dismissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Well, in that case...how about a battle of wits?" Kylo heard something in her voice...if he didn't know any better, he would think that this was going exactly the way the woman wanted it to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Mitaka considered. "For the prince?" She nodded. "To the death?" She nodded again. "Very well, I accept!" He said gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good!" She said before gesturing to the wine bottle he had beside him. "Pour us some wine." She bid before settling down on a stump in front of the rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He filled both goblets about halfway before settling back. She withdrew a tiny vial and pulled out the stopper. She extended it to Mitaka and asked for him to smell, but cautioned him not to touch it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't smell anything." Mitaka told her, handing back the vial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is called iocane powder. It is odorless, tasteless, and dissolves into liquid. It also happens to be among one of the deadliest poisons in the world." She informed, before taking the goblets and shielding them from Mitaka's view. She turned around before placing the goblets back down on the rock; one in front of Mitaka, and one in front of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our battle has begun. Where did I place the poison? Pick, and we drink. One of us will be the winner...and one of us will be dead." She sat back and gestured towards the goblets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and told her how simple a challenge she had presented. "Let's see…" He mused, "From what I have seen of you, I can divine that you are either a fool or a clever woman. If you are so clever, you know not to put the poison in your own cup. A fool would take what they had been given-which means I shouldn't take the cup in front of you. But you know that I am no fool, so I shouldn't take the cup in front of me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you have decided then." She interrupted. He chuckled and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iocane comes from Australia. I've been-the place is rife with criminals. Criminals are untrustworthy, like you. So, I know not to choose the wine in front of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fascinating." She drawled. "Your intellect is without equal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha! I'm just getting started….where was I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Australia." She answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. You had to know that I would be aware of where the poison originated from, so I know not to choose the cup in front of me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. "You're stalling." He slapped the rock and pointed at her in accusation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! But you have bested my Giant, so you have some sort of strength...which you may be trying to count on to save you. So, I can't take the cup in front of you. Yet, you also have some knowledge of swordplay as you managed to beat my African. So, you have some sort of learning...and you know that man is only mortal. So, I cannot choose the wine in front of me, as you would have put the poison further away from yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This won't work." She told him. "I'm not going to tell you where the poison is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I already know where the poison is!" Mitaka declared smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well?" She demanded. "Choose!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right….I choose….WHAT IS THAT?" He gasped, pointing behind her with widened eyes. She whirled around to look and he reached out to switch their goblets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw nothing." She said, turning back around and eyeing the goblets before glancing back up at Mitaka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. Crazy." He shrugged. "Let's drink. I will take my cup, and you will keep yours." They lifted and both drank deeply. She lowered her goblet and shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You chose...poorly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began laughing maniacally at her. "I switched the goblets!" He crowed. "You fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders. The most famous is never get involved in a land war in Asia, but only slightly less well known is this: Never go against a Sicilian when death is on the line!" He howled with laughter, and continued to laugh until he collapsed sideways, dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked woman rose quickly and came around to Kylo. She examined the cut made from Mitaka's knife, lifting a hand and tracing it without touching the skin. She reached up and lifted the blindfold off of Kylo's head, meeting his eyes for a moment before looking down to untie his bonds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" He asked her quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobody you would want to mess with. That's all you need to know." She answered, ducking down to cut away the rope attached to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, your cup was the one that had the poison." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head before cutting away the rope around his hands. "They both were. I happen to have spent the past few years building up an immunity. It doesn't bother me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached into a pocket and withdrew a scrap of fabric that she unfolded to reveal as a handkerchief. She lifted it up and he grabbed her hand before she could touch his skin. Kylo stared down into her eyes, finding that he was beginning to become lost in their depths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you always hold hands with a pirate, prince?" She prodded, gesturing to where he still held her. He jerked away and broke their gaze, flushing in slight mortification.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't sure what you were going to do." He muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuffed and began to chuckle. "What else would I be doing with this? You're bleeding, highness. Don't you want me to help it stop?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the cloth from her before he wiped away the blood from his neck. If he had not been avoiding looking at her, he would have seen how she gazed at his hand almost possessively. She clenched her hands into fists, straining and forcing herself to not intervene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed it back to her. "Thank you." He muttered. He passed the fabric back to her, and she stroked it before stowing it away back into her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't thank me-it was entirely selfish on my part." He looked at her then, blinking in confusion. "We're being hunted, highness. I would hate to make it any easier for them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jerked on his hands and wordlessly forced him up. She gripped her sword and gestured for Kylo to go with her. After a moment, she took his bare hand in her gloved one, and took off...forcing him to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess Phasma and her company had come upon the area where the masked woman and Chewie had battled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It appears our winner has also gone against a giant...and won again." She said grimly. "If the prince dies; I swear, Guilder </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> suffer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hopped back on her horse, and the company took off down the path.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAS REY. GET YOUR MAN. Don't try and hit me with "Spoilers"-it is obviously Rey. I cut out certain dialogue and moments from the movie, and tried to add a little perspective of my own. I figured Mitaka wouldn't care as much if he nicked Kylo, and it made for a very nice moment between Reylo.</p><p>I did not add the part where Inigo character calls over "I'd give my word as a Spaniard." And Westley character replies with "No good. I've known too many Spaniards." Several reasons why I didn't include that, and some of them I am sure are obvious.</p><p>Another part I didn't add was Fezzik character explaining about why it was so difficult fighting against Westley character. No particular reason...I just really wanted her to hurry up and beat him so she could get to the Battle of Wits.</p><p>Battle of Wits-Yeah...that scene is practically plagiarized, if not for I DO NOT OWN IT AND THIS IS FANFICTION that disclaimer I just dropped in the middle of the sentence. I reworded most of it with the exception of the "Classic blunders" part cause it is really funny to me.</p><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it!!!</p><p>😘🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo is at the mercy of his new captor. Things are revealed...alliances, secrets....faces. 😈</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Xcellcat was such a doll and Betad the chapter for me. And She and I have already discussed the next few chapters, and guys. It will be epic! At least it will be if I can pull it off.</p>
<p>I had this chapter written and finished early this week but I kept it so that I could release it around the same time as "To Be Chosen". However, the chapter and I are having some disagreements and it is taking me longer to write, so I figured I might as well publish this chapter now.</p>
<p>If you haven't yet, go check out my new story "He'll Hunt Thee 'Til Ye Fall". I wrote a poem and a story around it and if I may toot my own horn for a moment here: the poem is fricking awesome. </p>
<p>That all being said, for AYW the chapter is not quite as long as the others...but still covers a decent bit of story. Read on, and talk to you at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The masked woman and Kylo continued onwards, Kylo secretly plotting on how to escape. He had to admit, his prospects weren't looking too great-she had the fighting experience and the weaponry. All he had was righteous indignation and a small handful of rose seeds he had discovered in his pockets earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two came to an area surrounded by rocks, providing brief cover and a place to take a break. The woman stopped them and pushed him towards a rock. He plopped down, trying to hide the beginnings of weariness-he was not used to running like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rest." She commanded. He was a bit disgruntled at how perfectly </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> she seemed, as if it were an everyday occurance for her to face three adversaries and run for what seemed like miles….and all without seeming to break a sweat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Release me. Whatever you want, you will have. I promise." He bargained. Personally, he didn't hold out much hope that Princess Phasma would uphold his promise, but he certainly wasn't going to mention it to his captor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed mockingly. "And what is that worth-the promise of a prince...and not even a real one, at that? I did not know royalty could be so amusing...my thanks for the laugh, Highness."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled. "This won't end well for you-they will find us. Princess Phasma is world renowned for her hunting skills...it's only a matter of time before she makes it here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, your true love will save you, then?" He didn't notice the bitterness that dripped from every word out of her mouth-he heard "true love", and his heart squeezed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glared up at her. "She is not my 'true love'. And yes, she will save me." He had not spent much time with Princess Phasma, but he knew she wouldn't just abandon him to this fate. It would be an insult to her pride, and he had the feeling that was something she would not stand for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked towards him before pausing. "You do not love your betrothed?" She asked. She was striving for nonchalance, but Kylo could see just how intensely she was waiting for his answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She knows I don't." He had to wonder at the turn of their conversation-what did it matter if he was in love with the princess or not? It wasn't as if he had much choice in the matter-he couldn't very well refuse her when she asked for his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are incapable of love, you mean." She said darkly. That did it for him-incapable of love? She had no idea...</span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he had been through. What he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rose and stood proudly before her, glaring down at her. "I was once blessed with a love that songs and tales are written about. I loved her more deeply than anything a filthy pirate like yourself could </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> hope to feel."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She raised her hand as if she were going to strike him before stilling. He struggled not to flinch away from the deadly anger that clouded her face. And what anger-it looked as if what he had said had struck a serious nerve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Careful, prince. Next time I will not stop myself. I don't suffer liars very well." She grabbed his hand and forced them to start running again. He followed, wondering why it was he just couldn't seem to pull himself away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it had to do with the pain in her eyes, or how upset she had been at him telling her she would never know love like he had. Surely it had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do with how strangely </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> it felt to have her hand clasped in his. What an odd day-it had to be all the unnecessary exercise. It was messing with his mind….that had to be it, he was certain of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Princess Phasma nudged the body of the dead kidnapper before inspecting the vial left behind on the rocky table. She lifted the vial and inhaled before calling back to her companions, "Iocane. It has to be." She pointed towards a set of footprints leading away from them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The prince. When he left here, he was alive. If he isn't when we find him...I will be very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset." She stood and returned to the horse the red headed man held for her. They galloped past the dead body, leaving it to rot in the sun for the birds to feast upon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two companions came to a steep hill, the masked woman stopping and shoving Kylo away from her again. "We'll rest for a bit." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know who you are." He declared, watching as she spun and grinned sardonically at him. He had been thinking about it for a while, and he was confident he knew who this woman was...even if most stories depicted her as a man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do tell, prince!" She beckoned mockingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your cruelty gave you away. You're the Dread Pirate Roberts. Admit it!" He declared, a thick hatred taking over him at the thought. If he was right...then this...</span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span> had taken away the only woman he had ever loved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bowed before resting her fists on her hips. "Very good, Highness! Well done. What can I do for you?" He glared at her with such a savageness that her eyes sharpened and her breath caught in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can die." He rasped. "Slowly, and in agonizing pain that leaves you paralyzed and unable to do anything but suffer until the end. And even then, in your final moments when you think you are to slip into the oblivion of death...you suffer even more." She tutted at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Such darkness and bitterness within you, Highness. Why so angry at me?" He felt a savage thrill at how she seemed a bit shaken by his vitriol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because of you, my love is dead." He spat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed. "Probably. I have killed many people." She sank down and stretched her legs out, keeping a hand firmly on her sword to dispel Kylo from the notion of running...or attacking. "Who was this love? Another princess? Too interested in the next hunt and the next kill instead of her kingdom and people?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" He snapped. "She...she was my farm girl. We were </span>
  <em>
    <span>poor</span>
  </em>
  <span>...and it...our life was-it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He looked away, tears glittering in his eyes. "When she was sailing back to me, to our </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her ship was attacked. And everyone knows the Dread Pirate Roberts never takes prisoners."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, of course we wouldn't. If word leaked that I let anyone live, then everyone would assume I have gone soft. It's hard enough being a female pirate-a soft woman pirate would be laughed out of every port. Then life would be nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span>, especially trying to get all the riffraff in line...leaving very little time for any sort of pleasure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gritted his teeth and blurted, "This isn't something for you to joke about! My pain is not something for you to mock!" He caught her eyes and let her see just how much he was suffering. The only sign she gave in return was a muscle ticking in her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is all life is." She disagreed. "Anyone who believes otherwise is either a fool or trying to peddle something." She stood and wandered a few steps before facing him and crossing her arms. "I remember this farm girl of yours...a few years ago, yes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked away, struggling not to let his eyes lose their tears in the face of this woman. He had no shame in crying for Rey, but he refused to give her murderer the satisfaction. "Will it bother you if I tell you?" She inquired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do what you want." He said thickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She died quickly, and without much fuss. No begging or pleading like some. All she said was 'Please. Please, I need to live.' I asked what she thought was so important. She told me that she was trying to return to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>True Love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She described a man with such longing and passion in her voice, telling me how faithful he was to her." She scoffed. "You should thank me, prince. I spared her from the ugly truth."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what's that?" He demanded, whipping his head to face her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Faithfulness</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Please! How long did it take before you got engaged to your princess? A day? A week? Perhaps a month out of some pitiful attempt at respect for the dead?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't! I let you say things against us once. Not again! The day I found out she was gone was the worst day of my life! I <em>DIED</em> that day!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The distant sound of horses galloping came to them. The masked woman looked up, distracted as she tracked the warriors. Kylo was filled with such a vile anger that he reached out and shoved the woman, growling, "You can die, too, for all I care!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she fell and tumbled down the hill, her mournful cry of "As….You…..Wish…." reached his ear. He was overcome with horror as he realized who it was behind the mask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything suddenly made sense-why she had come after him, why she had fought impossible odds to save him. And why she had been so hurt at him being engaged to Princess Phasma...oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rey. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He threw himself after her, rolling and groaning the entire way down. Rey, for it was surely she, rolled; the mask detaching and fluttering away as she continued to tumble until she came to a stop on her back. Kylo joined her not too long after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Princess Phasma and her company watched as the blue clad prince and the black clad pirate disappeared down the hill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gone." She muttered. "He must have seen us-I would bet anything that he is trying to hide in the Fire Swamp." The red headed man looked at her sharply as she ordered the rest of the company to move forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We cannot allow him to escape." He said, as the two stared down towards the depths of the Fire Swamp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He won't. After everything we have done to make it this far, we will not fail when we are so close to having everything we always wanted." She assured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does it not bother you that we don't know who his companion is?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Whoever they are, they will be dead before tomorrow night...if they manage to make it out of the Fire Swamp." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Planning on an execution for the kidnapper of the prince?" His lips curled upwards in a gastly smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, my love. I thought you could use a new plaything for your experiments." She replied, grinning at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You spoil me so. Shall we?" He invited, gesturing her onwards. She nodded and together the two took off, quickly joining the rest of their party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo opened his eyes to see Rey hovering over him. "Are you alright? Any pain?" She asked in concern. Blessed God, she was beautiful. And her face! Her features had filled a little in the few years they had been parted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It left the moment I realized you were alive." He smiled tremulously, dragging her down to embrace her. She fit perfectly into his arms, and something settled within him as he was holding her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I promised you I would come back. Why didn't you wait?" She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you were dead." He replied, his response slightly muffled as he had his face tucked into her hair. He inhaled and smiled at how sweet she smelled-an impressive feat, given all that they had been through. She smelled mostly of the sea, but there was a faint whiff of what he determined to be roses. Roses….oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
  <span>…..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had a very good reason to stay alive. And besides, what is death when compared to a love like ours? It may delay us, but it cannot stop us forever." She kissed the hollow of his neck lightly, and he swallowed away the lump that had appeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I should know better than to doubt you. I promise, never again." He vowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will make sure that you are never given a reason to." She pulled away and smiled happily up at him. He grinned dopily in reply, as he leaned in-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello</span>
  </em>
  <span> again, dear reader. Please be advised that there will be kissing here. Probably not enough to drive Karen up the wall in jealousy, but...we all know it's coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, keep in mind-our young lovers are in the prime of their lives. Just kissing won't be nearly enough to satisfy these two. But for now, if you wish to continue, the kiss: )</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned dopily in reply, as he leaned in, determined to taste her lips for once in the long years they had been apart. As their lips touched, it was like everything had aligned in the universe and was made whole again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing Rey when they were younger was everything to him. Every moment they shared was a treasured memory that he would visit time and again. But those memories were </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> compared to the nirvana that was this kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He licked along her mouth, gently requesting access which she eagerly provided. Their tongues danced, writhing together as they made their best effort to map the other's mouth. His hands gripped her hair, holding her to reassure himself that she was really there-that this wasn't a dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally broke them apart, pulling away and panting up at him. A deep male satisfaction roared through him over how disheveled she appeared-particularly her lips. She was thoroughly debauched; lips swollen, face flushed, and her breasts were </span>
  <em>
    <span>heaving </span>
  </em>
  <span>beneath her shirt. (He was sure he didn't look much better.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My eyes are up here, Ben." She grinned. He smirked, completely unashamed that he had been caught staring. She jumped up, holding her hands out to him in assistance. He rose, entwining his hand with her own. As far as he was concerned, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting go again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They took off; hurrying down the path of the ravine, growing closer and closer to the Fire Swamp. Rey glanced up to the top of the hill and laughed. High above them at the top of the hill Kylo could see what had to be Phasma and her men.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She is too late!" Rey said gleefully. "Before she can make it down here, we will be safe within the trees of the Fire Swamp."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rey...there's no way we will survive."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're only saying so because nobody ever has. Where's your sense of adventure?" She remarked airily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitely not in a deadly forest filled with things that want to kill us." He deadpanned. Her gleeful laughter was the only response given as they raced for the cover the swamp promised to provide. The only question was, at what cost?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So writing this interaction between Rey and Kylo was hard. Buttercup in the movie is more...idk how to put this....delicate? Dainty?....about her emotions. Kylo is a different speciman-I tried to do him justice.</p>
<p>The whole "I died that day" and "You can die, too, for all I care" is something I couldn't abandon. Among some of Buttercup's best lines, in my not so humble opinion.</p>
<p>Enjoy! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p>
<p>Next up:The Fire Swamp</p>
<p>Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuun!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lmao Until Next Time! 😘💗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Rey venture into the Fire Swamp, where they experience the 3 dangers that lie within. 😈</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An update so soon? Gasp. I know....what a shocker! However, I have made a decision regarding updates for this fic. I will TRY and work/update AYW on Mondays/Tuesdays. At least I will work on it Mon/Tues. I may push back the updating the chapter part until Friday, but I WILL update at LEAST once a week....unless if life laughs in my face and tells me no.</p><p> </p><p>THAT ALL BEING SAID! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and thanks to my lovely new Beta for all her hard work! </p><p>Oh. Uh.....P.S. There will be a few characters that will not speak English in this chapter. A dictionary/translation section is at the bottom. More info at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunlight barely penetrated the thick foliage of trees, lending the swamp a sinister air from the start. "I hate this." Kylo muttered, tightening his grip on Rey's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're barely two feet in, and you're already complaining? Tsk. Where's the man who once waded waist deep through that murky pond to fetch some healing herb on the opposite bank for the horses because they had gotten ill?" She asked, grinning at his grumpy scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That had been at most a ten minute task with relatively little danger and you were safely on dry land. Here, there is no way of knowing how long we will be in this place, and we are both in danger and I can't protect us." He explained tersely, going a few steps further before noticing she hadn't followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you not think I can protect you?" He whirled around at the hurt he detected in her voice. He released her hand in favor of cupping her cheeks and dropping his forehead to meet hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are more than capable of keeping us safe. I just wish that the matter of said safety didn't rest solely on your shoulders. I want to help protect us. I feel useless." He confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not useless. It's always better to have a second pair of eyes in a place like this. Besides...I have a dagger? If that would help?" She tugged it from her pocket, unsheathing the blade and offering it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get the tiny dagger and you get the giant sword?" He asked, struggling not to let that knowledge get to his head, although his masculinity felt as if it had taken a hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked innocently. "Did you spend the past few years mastering sword fighting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Point taken." He bent and pecked her nose, smiling at how she went cross eyed to watch him do so. "My life in your hands, madame pirate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A treasure beyond measure, my prince." She replied, pulling him down by the front of his shirt for a proper kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment both broke away, silently agreeing they had to continue onward. Rey pulled her sword out, casually holding it by her side as they walked through the dark forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know," she commented after a time, "this really isn't that bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared down at her incredulously. "You're joking." He said flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying it's a place to make our home here but so far it hasn't been so terrible, has it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bent his head and left a gentle kiss on her cheek. "A true hardship." He murmured into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" She whispered huskily. "Apologies, my prince. However shall I make it up to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid the dagger in his belt and watched with dark eyes as she stowed away her sword. He snatched her up in his arms, walking them to the nearest tree so that he could pin her against the bark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a few ideas." He growled possessively, nipping at her collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ahhhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>-tell." She panted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we would both prefer if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span> you instead." He took her lips with his own, swallowing her moans as he grinded against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo dipped his head to her neck, planting kisses and teasing nips at the available skin. Rey's hands gripped his hair, using him to keep steady and enjoying the feel of his locks beneath her fingers. Both groaned at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> it felt, especially every time Kylo thrust his hips forward and rubbed up against her core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were so caught up in the other that neither noticed the ominous popping rising from the ground near Kylo's foot. Flames shot from the ground, colliding with his trousers and licking at the fabric greedily. Kylo broke away from Rey with a rough swear, the two bending to frantically pat the fire out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that was certainly interesting. Are you alright?" She panted, looking up from where she was kneeling in the dirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. You?" He replied raggedly as he helped her to her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm finding that I agree with you on how horrible a place this is." She muttered something else under her breath, but all he caught were the words "interrupting", "close", and a few choice words that caused a flush to overtake his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stomped away, him rushing up at the sound of the popping to lift and swing her away from another burst of fire. "At least one of us is paying attention." She hugged his neck, both peering down distrustfully at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began picking his way carefully through the woods, grip tight on her body. "Ben." She began, amused. "You can put me down now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now," he ducked a vine, "why would I want to go and do a thing like that?" He smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. You know something? You're right-I deserve a break. I spent most of the day hunting you down, you know." She snuggled back against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of which I am forever grateful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should be. I had to climb the Cliffs of Insanity-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I saw-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-Fight a well trained African-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-I'm sure you were splendid-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-Battled a hairy giant that was twice my size-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-To be fair, he was twice </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> size and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrice</span>
  </em>
  <span> yours-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-Tricked that idiotic buffoon who </span>
  <em>
    <span>dared</span>
  </em>
  <span> lay a hand on you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-He barely hurt me-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>He cut you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" She snarled. He paused and glanced down to see the savage darkness that overtook her features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You saved me." He reminded her, nuzzling her with his nose. "My gorgeous lady pirate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben...I was glad he died. If the poison hadn't claimed him, I would have run him through." She admitted, glancing away as if what she said was shameful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The world is better off without him in it. I know I certainly won't be shedding any tears over his demise. It may be a terrible thing to admit, but I'm glad he's dead too." They fell silent after that, trudging further into the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's something I have been meaning to ask you." She said, breaking the silence. They had managed to venture quite a ways into the swamp, and Kylo would guess that they were very near the middle if they had not already reached it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask away." He invited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....Kylo?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated and sighed. He set her on the ground and sank back against a log, resting his feet. "After you were gone...I didn't want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore. So, I changed my name and never looked back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached out and punched his shoulder, exclaiming as she did so, "And in the process made it that much harder for me to find you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his shoulder (his girl packed quite the punch), he furrowed his brow in contemplation. "How did you find me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. "I was on my way back to find you, and when we docked in port, the locals were talking about the upcoming wedding of the princess and her intended."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not much else, I take it?" He scratched his head with an awkward chuff. "I didn't really socialize much, so not many people saw me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned back against his leg and tilted her head to rest in his lap. Staring up into his eyes, she smirked. "Too busy tending to your rose garden, apparently."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People knew?" He began running a hand through her hair, massaging her scalp lightly. She relaxed and settled further back, leaning into his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You and those blue roses." She teased fondly, her eyes slipping shut. His hand slowed and stilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They reminded me of you." He murmured under his breath, a tender hurt gripping his heart at the memories. Rey opened her eyes and lifted a hand up to wipe away a tear he had not realized had been shed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"In all of our years apart," she whispered, "I tried to find a single blue rose like the ones we grew together. Do you know there are none? At least, none that I have found. They only grow for one person-you. That's how I knew that I had found you; your blue roses</span> <span>led me to you."</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He butted against her palm, kissing it with a bittersweet smile. "Only to find that I had changed my name and gotten engaged to a woman that wasn't you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You had no choice. Phasma is royalty; she has the ability to choose any suitor in the land to be her consort. I understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are engaged-I just abhor the very thought of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If there was a way I could, I'd marry you here and now in a heartbeat." He encouraged her to sit up and she perched on the log beside him. "I love you, Rey. I always have, and I always will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She leaned in and they kissed, a tender and loving embrace that healed a fraction of the pain from their long separation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey settled her hands against his chest, rubbing circles with her thumbs as she pulled away and grimaced. "As much as I would love to continue this; and trust me, I really want to-we need to find somewhere to make camp for the night before it gets too dark."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "I don't particularly relish the thought of being stuck out here all night, but it seems that it can't be helped, can it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Complaining, highness?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tugged her closer, tilting her face so their eyes could meet. "Our first night together after being reunited, and having to spend it in a place like the Fire Swamp? Yes, Rey, I'm complaining."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled away from him, rising and holding out a hand with a cocky grin. "Would it help if I said that we would need to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> close together for protection?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo narrowed his eyes. "How close?" A raunchy wink was all she gave in  reply. Exasperated, he stood and took her hand. "I'm not going to let you out of my arms the entire night." He grumped, glaring at the forest as if it had personally offended him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would despair if you did." She said, leading  and picking her way through a rather dense area of trees. The ground had very little grass growing in several spots. In fact, Rey squinted, the area they were now upon was pure sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and Kylo had walked a little ways into the sand, and Rey's instincts were going haywire. "We should find another way, I think." She said calmly, in an effort not to alarm Kylo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She failed. "What's wrong?" He tightened his grip on her hand and cast a wary glance around, trying to see what had caused her wariness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"It's probably nothing," Rey said uneasily, "but why would there be only dirt here and nothing else?" She</span> <span>shrugged, brushing her disquiet away with an apologetic explanation. "The pirate life has made me a tad paranoid." </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo shook his head. "I trust your instincts, Rey. If you believe something isn't right here, then we should leave this place." They both began to inch back, treading with a tentative cautiousness across the soil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and several </span>
  <em>
    <span>somethings</span>
  </em>
  <span> began shifting beneath the sand. Rey swore as tentacles rose from what were hidden pits, clawing at the air in desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarlacc pits." Kylo choked. "We're in the middle of a field of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sarlacc pits</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey shoved him behind her as she drew her sword. "Well, at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>now-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she swung, "-we know what they </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like, and can </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoid</span>
  </em>
  <span> them in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>future</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Each swipe she gave of the sword forced the limbs back before they whipped out again, seeking their prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we even have a future! Rey, I don't see how we are going to get out of this." He despaired, darting forward and swiping with the dagger at a feeler that had gotten too close to Rey's foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>distraction</span>
  </em>
  <span>...you know-take your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind</span>
  </em>
  <span> off the </span>
  <em>
    <span>negativity</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the situation and </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus</span>
  </em>
  <span> on something more </span>
  <em>
    <span>productive</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>dignifying</span>
  </em>
  <span> that with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>response</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He huffed, stabbing viciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monstrous wailing rose from the gaping pits every time she managed to slice a chunk of tentacle off. But as much as she hated to admit, things were looking a bit grim. There were too many of the feelers, and she and Kylo were wearing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>-we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> see the </span>
  <em>
    <span>R.O.U.S.es</span>
  </em>
  <span> out here </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> exist!" He argued, lifting her away from two that struck from opposite directions. She retaliated by stealing the dagger from him and throwing it to pin a wormy limb that was inching its way around his ankle. Screeching rose from the pit the tentacle had risen from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben!" Rey suddenly exclaimed. "Can you see that?" Kylo stared around wildly, noticing multiple pairs of eyes gazing at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were not alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiny heads were peering from the trees, above and around them. Kylo could see that they were not dissimilar to a stuffed toy merchants would sell for children. They would be as cute as their fuzzy counterparts, if not for the serious expressions and little spears they had aimed towards him and Rey and the pits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey glanced upwards at the little creatures swinging from vines. "Think they'll lend a hand?" She asked, stabbing down at another feeler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only one way to find out." Kylo said. "Hey! Please! We need help!" He called, reaching a hand to the figures above them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chyasee?" One called, hanging lower to reach a paw towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Den! Hutar!" Another seemed to warn, growling and shaking its head at the first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first chuffed and inched their way down the vine, holding a paw out to Rey. "Chyasee!" It said again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm guessing that means the little guy's going to help." Kylo shifted her so that Rey could stretch and reach the small bear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you?" She demanded. He swiped the sword from her and thrust it at the tentacles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You first!" He said stubbornly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey grabbed the paw and began to pull herself up-only for the vine to snap and them both to go tumbling down to the ground, the bear giving a tiny shriek as they did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo hauled the bear in his arms and cuddled it, shifting so he was in front of Rey. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, reaching a hand back to help her stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bear blinked and scratched its head. "Acha!" It called to the others, who had begun panicking when their comrade had fallen. It gave Kylo and Rey an almost sheepish shrug. "Goopa!" It lifted an arm and waggled it. Rey stifled a giggle at the realization that the bear was offering them a greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi. Wish it could be under better circumstances." Kylo smiled awkwardly, lifting the bear so it was sitting on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A group of the bears scurried from the forest, spears jabbing at the feelers as they fussed at the pits. "Ehda! Ehda!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bear clinging to Kylo hit him lightly on the head. Getting their attention, it pointed towards its friends. "Ando!" It ordered. Rey snatched Kylo's hand and they shot forward, their passenger cheering them on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they safely made it back onto the marshy land, both collapsed; panting and making sure the other was alright. "That was certainly an adventure." Rey gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pointed sticks were suddenly thrust in their faces and Kylo sighed. "And yet it feels like it's out of the frying pan and into the fire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wykit?" A scruffy one demanded. "Ne gata Wykit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thek!" The bear poked its head out from where Kylo had been shielding it on the ground. The spears withdrew, but the creatures still gripped them in their paws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dun! Jeerotas!" The bear exclaimed, clinging to Kylo and pouting at the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scruffy one that had spoken to them face palmed. "Jeerotas?" It seemed to moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their bear nodded. "Chak!" Part of the group broke away, huddling and muttering to themselves. Many began nodding and chirping, which had Kylo and Rey wondering what exactly they were discussing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group returned, one whispering to the scruffy bear. It nodded and sighed. "Chesl ta jeerotas!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bears rushed forward, gesturing for Rey and Kylo to rise. Their new friend clambered up Kylo's back, resting itself on his shoulders again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooooh. Ekla." The creatures muttered, pointing at Kylo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um. Rey?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm?" She replied, slowly sheathing her sword and raising her arms up to indicate she meant no harm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What should we do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slipped her hand into his and shrugged. "I guess we follow the R.O.U.S.es. I would like to know who the genius was that named them though-these are certainly no rodents. Maybe they mean B.O.U.S.-Bears of Unusual Size. Either way, I think we don't have much choice-they seem pretty adamant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. "How are we going to escape?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No idea. But hey, think of it this way." She beamed up at him, "At least we will have a place to sleep tonight!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is if they don't eat us first." He grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span>. These little guys hardly seem the type to string us up and roast us for supper." She chided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The moment they go for the ropes and a nice firm skewer, I'll remind you of this moment, and try very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard not to say 'I told you so' before they cook us." He snarked, as they followed along with the short bears further into the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ewokese Translations:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chyasee: Help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Den: No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hutar: Danger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acha: Okay/All right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goopa: Hi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ehda: Bad/Evil</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ando: Forward</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ne gata Wykit: Where is Wykit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thek: Here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeerotas: Friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chak: Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chesl ta jeerotas: Bring the friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ekla: Big</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, in case you didn't catch that, the three dangers:<br/>Flame spurts<br/>Sarlacc Pits (courtesy of my Beta-her idea and I just RAN with it cause YES GIRL)<br/>Ewoks-I couldn't resist. Love this little guys so freaking much.</p><p>Ewokese is real, apparently. Who knew? I Googled it and used a website as a source. Am I meant to cite the source? No idea since this is fanfiction.</p><p>Yeah, Kylo and Rey are spending the night with the Ewoks. Fun fact: the Ewok that Leia meets first is named Wicket. Guess who Wicket ends up having as a kid? That's right-Wykit! Unoriginal, I know, but I couldn't resist. </p><p>As I told a friend, Ben Solo deserves nice things. And one of those things will be to have walking talking teddy bears glom onto him. (Slight spoiler alert but...come on. Can you blame me?)</p><p> </p><p>Next chapter probably won't be up until Mon/Tues next week (if I can stick to my schedule anyway). </p><p>Until next time!</p><p>😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Rey journey to the home of the Ewoks, and catch up before a decision is made. Phasma and co. make camp for the night and plans for the day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So....this took longer than expected to write. Sorry bout that. If it helps, I am currently on the next chapter now and hope to have it finished later tonight for editing! </p>
<p>There is more dialogue from the Ewoks, with translations at the bottom. Apologies that their sentences are so short-there isn't THAT much out there about Ewokese that would allow a complete conversation. I did my best lol.</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It turns out that they did not have that far to go-only a few short yards and their new-found companions halted; gesturing towards a tree that at first glance appeared similar to those around it. Upon closer inspection, Rey pointed out small handholds carved into the bark of the tree that were spaced evenly apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey and Kylo stared as several of the bears made their way forward and began clambering up the wood, only to disappear from view shortly after. The bear hitching a ride on Kylo's shoulders nudged him and pointed, indicating that he should follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo glanced at Rey. "What do you think?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey watched as more of the company broke away and began climbing other trees close by. She turned back to Kylo with a shrug. "I'm used to heights, so this shouldn't be a problem for me." She broke off and bit her lip before adding, "Will it be for you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More than anything, he wanted to refuse and tell her that it didn't, and being up so high would be child's play. But the truth was, Kylo honestly hadn't considered the ramifications of being so high in the air. It was entirely possible that they could lose their grip, fall to their deaths, and die. Well...perhaps not Rey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, with the way the remaining few were eyeing them and gripping their spears warily, Kylo knew that neither of them had much choice in the matter. He forced a smile, and told her, "I'll manage." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo walked over to the bark and placed his hands in the grooves and began steadily making his way upwards, focusing on the next handhold and making sure that his feet were tucked into each hole before continuing. His furry passenger patted Kylo's head and chattered softly to him; encouraging sounds that helped soothe Kylo somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're doing great!" Rey called out in support. She had begun the climb after Kylo had made it a short distance up, as she wanted to be close in case of an accident. If it were any other time or place, she would be tempted to tease Kylo about how enticing his derriere was as it swung to and fro while he climbed...but Rey didn't want to distract him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we almost there?" Kylo whispered to the little bear. It nudged him and directed Kylo to look up. A few inches above his head lay a gap with what appeared to be handholds carved into the bark. Once Kylo reached them, he clung to the arch of the wood and propelled himself the rest of the way up until he stood on a walkway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey joined him a few seconds later, both gazing around at their surroundings. Each tree was connected by ramps and bridges that were shrouded from any potential wondering eyes by thick moss and vines spread strategically between the trees. The small bears darted forward, leading the way as the group marched across the wooden paths, leading Kylo and Rey into what appeared to be the heart of the bear's civilization.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Homes built into the wood of the trees were scattered throughout, heads poking out to watch as they passed. "Did you know this was here?" Rey asked in awe, smiling at what appeared to be a cub held in the arms of it's mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo shook his head. "I don't think anyone does." Reaching back, he grabbed her hand to link theirs together. "Stay close...please." He implored, privately thinking that if anything bad happened Kylo wanted to be as near to Rey as he could to try and protect her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben. It's going to be okay." Rey comforted, tightening her grip on both his hand and her sword. "If they wanted to kill us, they could have done so back at the Sarlacc pits."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo grumbled, "Not unless they wanted to eat us." Rey giggled, the sound escaping from her in an explosive gasp; revealing to Kylo that she wasn't as unaffected by what was happening as she appeared to be. "What do you think….would we be tasty?" He asked, struggling to maintain an upbeat expression and a light tone so that Rey would know he was joking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," she answered, "I would probably taste better."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo pretended to be outraged. "Are you saying I would taste terrible?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all! Just that I would be better." Rey grinned up at him cheekily before winking. "Having spent so long as sea on a steady diet of marine life, I imagine that I would have more of a fishy flavor; whereas you have been stuck in that dinghy old castle with whatever swill they force into you...so you would have more of a bitter, salty taste."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo frowned down at her. "A bitter, salty taste?" He repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded. "I imagine what we choose to consume seeps into our bodies and blood and leaves an imprint on us. But it's just a thought; that we are what we eat."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anything that Kylo could have said in reply was cut short when his furry companion clutched at his hair and tapped against his head. Without realizing it, they had reached the epicenter of the bear's colony. Before them lay a large hut with enough space built in front of it to host quite the gathering of the small creatures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scruffy bear that had spoken to them earlier made its way to the front of their party, brandishing his spear and jabbering excitedly to a bear draped in thick furs and sporting a gleaming white skull on its head. The leader, for that is who Kylo believed as such, sighed and turned to Kylo and Rey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wykit?" The leader called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That must be its name." Rey said under her breath. Indeed, the bear had perked up at hearing the leader's call and began trying to climb down off of Kylo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo reached around and grabbed Wykit, bringing it around to hold in his arms. Ignoring the mutters and chatter of the group, he addressed the bear. "You gonna be okay?" Kylo asked worryingly. He couldn't help himself-he had grown attached to the little bear in the short time they had been together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wykit seemed to understand, and it patted Kylo's arm with a paw while staring into his eyes.  "Meechoo treek sta. Bee acha." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo cocked his head. "If you're sure." He said, before lowering and setting Wykit on the ground. Wykit waddled off, heading straight for the leader while Kylo moved back to stand by Rey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leader looked at Wykit. "Kush acha?" It asked shortly. Wykit nodded and the two began a conversation, words exchanged at a rate that Kylo could hardly follow. Finally the leader seemed to come to a decision and addressed the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ehshtee chaa manna manna! Ehshtee chaa gooka!" It declared, and that seemed to set the assembly off. Kylo and Rey were swarmed, being herded towards a different walkway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Should we start panicking now?" Kylo asked, straining not to flinch from the furry paws touching them or their voices as a continual drone of sound in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem</span>
  </em>
  <span> hostile." Rey replied, hand white from clutching the hilt of her sword. "And it is beginning to grow dark out. Perhaps they are going to feed us?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What makes you believe that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to respond but was unable to answer as the group came to a halt around them. Wykit appeared and lifted a paw up to grasp at Kylo's hand. "Tyatee weewa." It said, tugging his hand and leading them to a hut that Kylo and Rey had to stoop to enter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wykit's home was snug, containing two rooms; sleeping quarters which contained bedding made of straw and moss, and another room that appeared to serve multiple functions. The two rooms were divided by a door made from vines that hung and swayed with the slightest breeze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A window was carved into the wall of the main room with a bucket hanging outside, dangling from the side and full of water. Tiny furniture such as chairs and a table dominated a majority of the space, and Wykit began pushing the chairs back against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the table now prominent, Wykit gestured for them to sit. Kylo and Rey did so quickly, as the hut was not tall enough for them to stand comfortably inside and it was a relief to rest. Rey unbuckled her sword and laid it down beside her on the floor. Tiny wooden carved mugs were placed before them and Wykit ducked its head out to retrieve and bring the bucket inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah-ah?" It offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled and reached out, taking the bucket and placing it on the table. "Thank you, Wykit." Taking both of their cups, she dipped them into the bucket and offered one to Kylo while Wykit watched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sheeu?" It asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, we have no idea what you're saying." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wykit placed a paw on its chest. "Wykit." Then it pointed to Kylo with a cocked head. "Sheeu?" It repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey turned to Kylo. "Oh, Ben! I think it is asking what our names are." She looked at Wykit before placing a hand on her own chest. "Rey." Then she reached over and touched Kylo's arm and said, "Ben".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wykit nodded. "Ben. Rey." It perked up and waved at them, grinning lightly before pointing at their mugs. "Gleeg." Wykit beckoned before making its way over to the door. It opened and Wykit ducked out, leaving Rey and Ben alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The band of knights began to set up camp as Phasma and Hux held themselves separate to plot their next move. After riding hard the entire day, the company had managed to make it around the vast Fire Swamp to an area that Phasma believed would be the most likely exit place of Kylo and his captor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The cad had the look of a pirate. I would not be surprised if there was a boat further down this way-" Phasma waved a hand North, "-because if I remember correctly, a port lies not too far that way. It would be child's play to force the prince to the ship and from there, anywhere the scoundrel desires."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hux nodded. "And yet, there is no way of knowing with certainty </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly they will leave the swamp. It could be here or anywhere Northeast...so long as they follow the edge of the forest they could go closer to this port and we would never know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phasma leant back against a tree, crossing her arms and observing her men gathering wood for a fire and one skinning several rabbits they had caught for their supper. "Perhaps. But I instructed Kingston to ride ahead and order some of the troops we have stationed there to keep an eye out. If the prince manages to make it into town, he will be stopped before stepping foot anywhere near the water."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hux smirked over at her. "Well done." He complimented. Phasma inclined her head in acknowledgement. "Now," Hux sighed, "all we have to do is wait them out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think they will travel at night-too dark. So we will most likely see them tomorrow...if they haven't already perished in the swamp." She replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hux snorted. "Given who we are dealing with, I highly doubt that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phasma hummed. "Even so, we should be prepared for any situation that may occur."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. "Naturally."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two lapsed into silence, keeping guard so that the men could finish camp and allow them all to rest for the evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the treehouse, Kylo was discovering all that Rey had been up to the past few years. He listened as she explained how her ship </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been captured by the Dread Pirate Roberts and that everything Rey had told Kylo earlier was true: saying 'please' and telling the pirate captain about her faithful love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Roberts took pity on me then. He allowed me to stay on with the crew and every night before bed he warned me that he got bored easily and would most likely kill me for sport the next day-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo interrupted. "That's horrible!" He blurted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled. "He didn't mean it. It became a bit of a joke between us that repeated for years. During that time I learned so much-sword fighting, sailing; anything anyone would teach me, really."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo nodded thoughtfully. "But-how did you become Roberts?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey linked their fingers together. "One day after a successful trip, he summoned me to the captain's quarters and told me the truth."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what's that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. "He admitted that he wasn't the Dread Pirate Roberts; but was actually a former smuggler named Poe who had inherited the captaincy from his predecessor, who was also not the real Roberts. Turns out the original retired years ago after becoming filthy rich and is now living like a king on a tropical island somewhere."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So this...Poe was ready to retire too?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Poe didn't want to quit piracy, but he also didn't want to remain as Roberts." Rey shrugged. "He missed his anonymity and thought I would make a decent captain. So we made port, got an entire new crew, and he is now my first mate."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way Rey spoke of this Poe character had Kylo fill with irrational jealousy. It was obvious that she was fond of him, and the two had spent years alongside one another. Was it possible that Rey had only returned for Kylo out of some old feeling of obligation? Had their interactions been misinterpreted by him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo pulled his hand back and looked away from her. "You two sound close." He said, hoping to sound even and not sullen-it wouldn't do to appear weak now. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she compared him to her first mate. "I bet he can't wait for you to return."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey gaped at him. "You're serious." She whispered in disbelief. "Ben-Ben, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She gripped his hand and stretched to cup his cheek with her other. "Poe is a friend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> a friend. And yes, he is waiting for me-waiting for me to return with the love of my life."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo exhaled, leaning into her touch. "So, you never-?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shook her head. "He knew I was unavailable and respected that." She tinted pink before adding, "He knew how desperate I was to find you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo could feel himself grinning. "Desperate?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey huffed, rolling her eyes with a fond expression. "Completely." She laughed before continuing with, "I had a plan, you know. Find you no matter where you were and abscond with you to my boat and sail away. I was even willing to kidnap you if you said no."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo had to point out, "Technically, I never said yes." Rey stilled and tried to pull away, unable to get far before he stopped her. "You didn't let me finish." He gently scolded. "I would love nothing more than to go with you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Rey. I love you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I love you too." They leaned in, wanting so badly to share a kiss but unable to as a knock came at the door. Wykit had returned with a basket laden with food. Berries, nuts, mushrooms, bread, and strips of cooked meat were laid out on the table. Kylo privately resolved not to question what and where the meat came from, and hoped that he wouldn't regret eating it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wykit lifted a hunk of bread up to its mouth and mimed chewing it. "Roda." Wykit said, repeating the same action with tiny portions of each morsel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess 'roda' means for us to eat it?" Kylo remarked, reaching out and taking some of the berries to pop in his mouth. The juice stained Kylo's fingers and he slipped them inside his mouth to clean them off, not noticing the way Rey watched with lidded eyes as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Wykit observing her, Rey glanced away. "I guess so." She began taking her own fill of the food, and the three ate in silence for a time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had eaten and drunk their fill, Wykit pushed away from the table and moved into the bedroom. When Wykit came back, Kylo noticed that their host was carrying some furs. "Are those for us?" He asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wykit cocked its head before speaking rapidly, gesturing to the two of them and pointing toward the bedroom. "Is Wykit trying to tell us where we are sleeping tonight?" Rey murmured. Kylo flushed at the implications; the thought of him and Rey actually sharing a bed when the last time that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>-he cut that thought off quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wykit moved to the door and waved before slipping out and leaving the two alone. Rey shifted closer to him. "Are you tired at all?" She whispered, eyes searching his face. Kylo swallowed </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pants tightening at the hunger he could see swimming in her depths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you?" He rasped. Rey shook her head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sleepy...but I would like to go to bed." She admitted, tucking a hair behind her ear. Kylo's eyes darkened as he strained to keep his hands to himself. He was determined not to make the first move; anything that would happen, would be because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
  <span> wished it. She rose and made her way to the vines, parting them to slip beyond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo cleared his throat roughly. "I'll be out here if you need me." Please need him….</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> need him. It had been so long-he didn't want to waste another second. But if that is what Rey wanted, Kylo would respect that. Rey was worth the wait. She was worth everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey poked her head out and smirked at him, crooking a finger in his direction. "Ben Solo, get in here." She ordered. If Kylo thought his pants were tight before, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> compared to how they were now. Fuck-had she always sounded that confident, that authoritative? Aye, aye, captain!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mouth suddenly dry, it took everything Kylo had to nod and answer in a croak he was infinitely grateful didn't cause his voice to crack, "As you wish".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ewokese Translations:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meechoo treek sta. Bee acha.- I go now. Be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>Kush acha? -You okay?</p>
<p>Ehshtee chaa manna manna! Ehshtee chaa gooka! -Give them food! Give them shelter!</p>
<p>Tyatee weewa-Come home</p>
<p>Ah-ah? -Water?</p>
<p>Sheeu? -Name?</p>
<p>Gleeg-Drink</p>
<p>Roda-Eat</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love it when Rey knows what she wants. And I love it even more when Ben/Kylo is more than willing to give her that. Next chapter will earn the rating, so be warned and waiting lol.</p>
<p>Hope you leave a kudos or comment! Thanks for reading, and hope to update soon!</p>
<p>🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, Guys!</p><p> </p><p>This fic has taken me a while to come back to because something about it was bothering me...and it took a while for me to figure out just what: Princess Bride wasn't really SEXUAL. Sure, they kissed...but they didn't dive too deeply into the "good" stuff since the story was meant to be more about the love instead of the smut.</p><p> </p><p>And so, I am gonna do the same! I have made this into a series where this will be the main fic with the storyline, and another part that shall be deleted scenes which contain smut and sexy times. Now that I have done this, hopefully my writer's block for this fic will resolve and I will be able to update soon!</p><p> </p><p>The goal is to get back to my WIPs and have updates this coming weekend/week....so wish me luck!</p><p> </p><p>Until next time! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please make sure to leave kudos and/or a comment on the fic! (And to go join Reylo fanfiction groups on Facebook-we have so much fun!)</p><p>Many Thanks to my New Beta xcellcat for all her help on edits!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>